Survival Guide
This Guide is reccomended and will help you survive longer when entering the realm of WildyCraft. # Weapons # Armour # Supplies # Spawn Biomes # Creatures Armour: As this place is very dangerous you will need some very top Notch gear from around Minecraft, this will ensure that you don't get one-shotted upon entry and lose all your belongings Such armour should be no less than enchanted Iron gear, don't run in naked it will not end well. Enchantments on Iron should include: * Protection III (Projectile Protection is also recommended) * Fire Resistance II * Feather Falling I * Unbreaking II It is recommended that you have at least one piece of Diamond Gear which should include the following enchantments (Recommended but not necessary): * Fire Protection I * Protection I * Projectile Protection II * Blast Protection II * Feather Falling I These enchantments will ensure survival for long enough so that you may collect better gear. Weapons: Weapons are essential to your survival especially in this unforgiving Dimension. DIAMOND WEAPONS RECOMMENDED ''' Since these Mobs have a high defence you will need something that can either back them off or slay them quickly because aside from high defense they have high attack, so it would be wise to use the following enchantments, these enchantments are recommended. Enchantments should include : * Knockback I * Fire Aspect II * Sharpness III If you decide on taking the cheaper alternative by taking a bow with you, you will need at least one or 2 enchantments including: * Power II * Punch II These Enchantments will keep you safe and your enemies at a distance so you can flee until better armour and weaponry is acquired. '''Supplies: You will need to bring Several things along with you including: * Backpacks (Backpack Mod) * A water Bucket (in case of nearby Lava) * Food ** Steak (at least 16) ** Golden Apples (Enchanted Recommended) ** Milk * Tools (Can be made once inside Wildycraft) ** Hatchet (Axe) ** Shovel ** Pickaxe Spawn Biomes: When you make your portal to this dimension and go in there are a few Biomes You need to be EXTREMELY careful in. * Volcano Lands ** In this Biome there are a lot of Dangerous mobs that will AOS you and these Mobs don't mess around, they have pretty high stats as far as Attack and Defense go so it would be wise to avoid them for now but if you wish to engage and you follow the recommendations above you should be fine. * Swamp Biome ** This Biome is the most dangerous as thevery act of your feet touching the soil will start to decay your body and you will continually take damage until dead. There are also werewolves that look like npcs but when attacked they transform and have 300 Health, unless you have Wolfsbane you should stay away from them. The other few biomes aren't as dangerous and if spawned inside them you should be relatively safe. Creatures: There are a few Mobs you need to be careful of once spawned in the dimension of WildyCraft: * Lesser Demons * Greater Demons * Black Demons * Maxed Players * Player Killers * Dark Wizards * Dark Archers * Abyssal Demons (Will not AOS but do not engage.) * Creepers (Yes, they spawn here too so watch out) Hopefully this Guide will Keep you safe in your starting adventures in WildyCraft. Category:Guides